


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SF9 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan-centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Huening Kai, Eric and Felix are best friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt Chan, Hurt Huening Kai, I'm Sorry, Insomniac Bang Chan, Insomniac Huening Kai, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Multi, One-sided Minsung, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Werewolf Lee Minho | Lee Know, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:30 AM**

"Did you here about the news lately?"

Chan looked up at his best friend Minho,who was looking at something on phone most likely the news in question."No I haven't.Why?"He asked.Minho looked back at his phone."Apparently a few bodies have been found in the woods near the park."He explained."You know the park not too far off campus?"

Chan nodded and honestly he kind of hated the fact that he knew which park Minho was talking about."Unfortunately yes I do."He said and he swear he heard Minho try his best to hold back a laugh. _He knows that I'm afraid of the woods._ Chan thought. _Asshole._


End file.
